


Ice Kabob

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: ROTG_Kink Meme Filled [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Solo, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself with some free time and decides to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Kabob

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Prompt fill on rotg_Kink meme. Here: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1011943#cmt1011943

Jack reclined in the large, plush, bed North had delegated to him with a sigh. He hadn’t remembered ever being in a bed so comfortable. The comforter was a bright blue colour; decorated with intertwining chains of snowflakes and spotted with a few snowmen in between. It felt like heaven against his face. He shucked off his clothes and wallowed in the mound of bedding, skin turning hypersensitive at the touch of the cloth. 

Jack groaned. He rubbed himself against the sheets as his body temperature began to dip lower and lower, frosting the sheets beneath him. He flipped on his back, reaching a hand down to stroke his cock, coaxing it into full erection. Glancing at the door, despite its closed state it wasn’t locked. He decided against locking it- it added a bit more of thrill to what he was doing.

He thrust up in his hand, thumbing the head slowly as his entire body chilled. A short gasp left his mouth. Deft fingers finding all the sensitive spots and building him closer to release, but it wasn’t enough. Jack grunted, pulling his legs up and wetting his fingers, began to circle the opening of his ass. One pushed past the tight muscle and he whined; finger working him open enough to insert another. 

His breath came out in short pants as his mind sent him images of a faceless lover. He tried to forget that they were his fingers pistoning in and out of him but he had no luck. He wasn’t as fulfilled as he wanted to be. He groaned, pushing up into the cold of his hand while clenching against his fingers. Still he was just on the edge of a climax.

With a frustrated grunt he spread out on the bed, unsatisfied with the way things were. He clenched the sheets. Maybe if he had a lover this would be easier or something more than just his hand. An idea hit him. Maybe he could have something other than his hand.

Jack caught his breath and blew. Ice crystals began forming in his outstretched hand, becoming more solid the longer he blew. He concentrated on making it the perfect size and shape for his needs until the ice dildo was finish.

He could feel his cheeks chill at the sight of it. He cast another glance at the door as he settled on his hands and knees, being the blunt head of this ice cock to his opening and pushing in. Jack gasped, body instantly tightening up at the intrusion. He whimpered and chilled furthered, small moans escaping him as he slid the dildo in until his hand hit his cheeks.

Jack groaned and pulled it back, the mixture of pain and pleasure brining him to full erection. He worked the ice toy in an out of him, let out a strangled sound every time he managed to hit his prostate. A heavy chill settled in his stomach as he came closer to his climax. He brought his free hand around to grip his cock pulling at it every time he pulled the dildo out. 

He pushed against the sheets, the silky feeling teasing his nipples and adding to the feeling of his climax building. He pushed the ice dildo deeper and faster into him, losing the rhythm he had started to a desperate need. At this point, he didn’t try to keep quiet, letting little noises fall from his mouth as he got closer to the brink, stiffening up and coming all over his sheets. 

Jack sighed, legs buckling from under him, ice dildo still buried in his ass. He took the time to catch his breath, basking in the afterglow and the comfort of his big, new bed and wondering why he never tried using a dildo before. 

“Oooh Jack, North and the others are looking for you-oh!” The swung open and Jack scrambled from something to cover his nudity as his face flushed with cold. 

“Whoa Tooth!” He tried to hide himself but ended up moaning as the ice dildo stroked his prostate.

Tooth blushed and tried to fly out his room, ending up hitting the still open door in her haste. “I’m so sorry jack! I’ll tell everyone you’re busy.”

The winter spirit hid his face until he heard the door close and buried his face in his hands. Next time he’ll lock door.


End file.
